Faye's Diary
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: He was supposed to run away and never come back, but the dead can't stay gone forever. He was a man that I always thought I hated..but when he was gone, I learned something..I loved him more than life itself. On Hold.
1. Chapter One

_**Gwg: Well, I got to talking with my friend about Cowboy Bebop and this story just came to me, and so here is the story..and I don't own Cowboy Bebop..  
  
-- Faye's Diary --**_  
  
_He was supposed to run away and never come back, but the dead can't stay gone forever. He was a man that I always thought I hated..but when he was gone, I learned something..I loved him more than life itself. Jet told me to get over him, Ed told me that I shouldn't cry over him, but I couldn't stop..he was something that I'd never known was there because I was so blind to see what he was offering me..It's been 6 years now..since the great Spike Speigal made his last stand.  
  
I thought I would be over that Space Cowboy by now, but I guess not. They all can see it..I think Jet knows more than he lets on, when he looks at me...it's like he's seeing into my soul, not through me like he used to do. Sometimes I wonder if he's falling for me..I remember Spike mentioning something about it once, but I never took it to heart.  
_  
The writing stopped once again in the leather bound book that he'd picked up. The little boy had messy green hair, but his eyes were a hazel color, but sometimes they could be mistaken for emerald when he was younger or angry, no one knew why. The boy was 5 years old, and from what his 'grandpa' said, he looked just like his father. His eyes scanned over the book before he sat it down for a moment. His name, Yamato Alexander Valentine. The little boy stretched before he picked up the book again, flipping to a more recent intry.  
  
_I just realized it yesterday...when I heard Jet talking to one of his ISSP buddies..Spike was in love with Julia..truely in love with her..It hadn't sunk in till just a moment ago...I knew that he loved her..she was the reason that he went to the Syndicate in the first place..besides him wanting to kill Vicious. Jet told me that he would come back, that he was to stubborn to die..but I saw it in his eyes that even he believed that the immortal man could die..  
  
I've never thought about it..but I always assumed that Spike was immortal..I mean...he fell from a cathedral window and he didn't die...he got shot up and he still didn't die...damn, he even faked his own death once.....Yamato is growing up to be a strong boy, just like his father..Jet and Edward help me take care of him..hell, even Ein helps us. We still live on the Bebop, and we still don't get that much income..but we've all tooken side jobs to our bounty hunting..Well, Jet's calling us for supper so I better get going..  
_  
"Clunk!"  
  
Yamato quickly looked up, he'd learned that sound well, someone was docking their ship. Puting his mother's book back in the box, he hide it under her bed once again before he raced to his room and laid down, acting like he was asleep. "Yamato!" Ed called as she entered the ship from the hanger, looking around for the little ball of energy. Not finding him in the main room, she walked down the hallway to the room that belonged to him. Smiling as she looked into his room, finding him 'asleep' on his bed. With a chuckle, she walked away from the door back to the others.  
  
_**---------  
  
Gwg: If I don't quite getting ideas...I'll never finish a story, lol..but really..I wrote this when I couldn't think of nothing for my inu story. I think I'll keep this as a one shot unless I get some reviews..so..review!**_


	2. Chapter Two

**_Gwg: Back with another chapter to this kinda popular fic! I hope you guys like it and please review!_**  
  
_-- Faye's Diary -- _

_--Chapter Two--_  
  
Edward smiled as she walked the streets of Venus, a little boy holding her hand with a smile. Yamato looked around, curious about his surroundings, and wondering to himself why they were even here. His Aunt said that she had something to show him, and so he waited patiently as they walked down the streets. Some people stareing at them, other's paying no attention at all.  
  
After awhile, Ed stopped and looked down at the little boy at her side. "Yamato, I want you to wait for me here." He looked around the park and nodded his head, sitting down on a bench as he watched Edward fade into the crowd of people. Sighing, he looked around for something to do, but finding nothing that would intrest him, so he just got up and walked over to a shaded place and laid against the tree, falling asleep.  
  
_About an Hour Later_  
  
Yamato woke up to the pain of being kicked in the side. Falling over, he looked up at who kicked him, seeing a few boys surrounding him, all of them a few years older than him. "Whaddya want?" He asked as he stood up, glaring up at the boy in the middle, the leader he supposed. "You're on my part of the park." The kid replied, glaring down at Yamato who stood his ground.  
  
"So what if I am?" The older boy, who had short black hair and dark eyes, picked up Yamato by the collar of his shirt, stareing him in the eye. "Then I'm gonna have ta teach ya a lesson." And with that, the bully punched Yamato in the cheek, knocking him back to the ground since he'd let go of him. Rubbing his red cheek, Yamato stood back up, running at the bully and tackling him to the ground.  
  
It seemed that the younger Yamato had the advantage, until the bullies friends grabbed him, holding him for the bully to have his fun. Not once did Yamato scream out in pain or let his eyes show weakness. His hazel eyes showing defiance and anger, thus just making the bully madder that he couldn't make the boy submit to him. "I'll teach ya to be stupid!" He yelled again, retracting his fist to hit Yamato again, only for it to be caught by someone.  
  
"I think it's time you left the kid alone." The voice was stern and sounded older, the 14 year old turned to look back at whoever grabbed him. Only to fall to the ground when he saw an older version of the boy, except this mans eyes were different colors. "Come on guys! Let's get outta here!" And with that, the gang took off, heading to their homes.  
  
The man turned around just in time to see Yamato fall to the ground. Using his quick reflexes, the man caught the boy in his arms, picking him up and looking him over. Sighing in relief, he stared at the boy's face. He only had a few brusies and cuts, atleast, that's all he thought he had. "You okay kid?" The little boy opened his eyes, shocking the man when he saw that they were hazel, but he could've sworn they were emerald just a second ago.  
  
"I'm alright..Thank's mister." Yamato replied, looking up at the man, not realizing who he was at the time. "So, you have a home kid?" "Yeah, my Aunt's supposed to pick me up when she gets done with whatever she's gotta do." The man nodded his head, accepting the answer. "Fine, I'll stay with you until she comes." Yamato nodded his head, he didn't care if the man stayed or not.  
  
After that, silence reined over the pair as they sat down on the bench beside eachother, the man glancing over at the kid everyonce in awhile. "You gotta name?" To say the least, it startled Yamato when the man asked him about his name. Thinking it over in his head, he shrugged to himself. The man helped him, so the least he could do was to answer a simple question.  
  
"Yes sir..It's Yamato...Yamato Valentine." And the man thought he'd had enough surprises for the day, but this just shocked him to the core. Trying not to fall over, he looked back over at the kid, wondering for a brief moment if he was HER son. "Nice name kid, who gave it to ya?" He asked, mentally calming himself. _'Just stay calm man, it can't be her son..'_  
  
"My mother named me...." Yamato stated, wondering why the man was so curious about him. "What about your father?" Another question, and by now Yamato was really getting curious about the man. "I don't have a father..he died before I was born." Another shocking answer, and another blow to the man's heart..he knew he was probably making the kid curious..but he had to know this...  
  
"Who's your mother?" This time, Yamato looked at the man stunned, wondering if he should tell him or not. About to give the man a rude answer, he thought better of it, and decided to tell him the truth. "My mother's Faye..Faye Valentine.." And this time, the man did fall off of the bench, landing on his butt. Yamato looked down at the man, looking at him like he was crazy..and he couldn't blame the kid...  
  
"What's wrong mister?" Yamato asked, looking at the man with amusement in his eyes. _'I think he's nuts...that or somethings very wrong with him..' _He thought to himself, waiting for a reply. "N..nothing.." He stood up, dusting himself off, and turning around when he heard a familar voice. "Yamato! It's time to go home!" Looking up, Yamato quickly got off the bleachers, wincing because of the brusies, he waited for his aunt to come get him.  
  
Ed came closer to the pair that were standing at the bleachers, never really taking notice of the man. Suddenly, she noticed that Yamato looked ruffed up, and so she quickly made her way over to him, dropping on one knee to look him over, gently running her fingers over bruises. "Yamato, what happened?" "It's nothing Aunt Edward...I just got beat up by some local kids..but this man helped me." Pointing up at the man, Edward looked up to see who had saved her 'nephew', only for her eyes to go wide in reconition of the man standing before her.  
  
"But...but you're supposed to be dead..." Edward mumbled, looking at the man with surprise. Smirking, the man just looked down at Yamato and Edward. "The dead can't stay gone forever Ed..not when they have unfinished business to attend to."  
  
_Meanwhile, at the Bebop_  
  
Tears dropped onto a fresh entry into the leather bound book, the owner laying on her bed, crying out her heart..and writing it in her book...the one thing that held all her secrets. The recent entry in the book read as such:  
  
_I'm so glad that Yamato's not here at the moment..I don't think he could stand to see me crying like this....Today marks the day that Spike...my beloved cowboy, went and got himself killed at the Syndicate..Ed was good enough to take him away from the ship for awhile..I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes. /tears stains smear some of the writing at this point/ I'm thankful that we're not on Mars today..Jet understands...to some extent..and so we hardly ever go to Mars...  
  
Ein has been moping around the ship as well today..I think he's sad just like I am...Jet's been cleaning the same window for the last hour or so...I guess he just needs something to take his mind off of the date..I wish I had something like that.../more tear stains/ Sometimes, I wish I never slept with Spike..because maybe then it wouldn't hurt as much...but then I look at my son and I know that without him, I wouldn't be here now...I wouldn't be alive now...He was my everything..I had an attraction to him from the beginning...I guess it was his recklessness and his confidence in himself, how he was so smooth and moved like fluid that attracted me at first..he looks didn't hurt either..  
  
But after awhile, the attraction turned to lust...and then from lust to love...I don't know exactly when it happened..but one morning I just woke up and when I saw Spike in his state of pain..I felt my love for him flow from my heart..that was a night that I'll never forget..it wasn't long after that that he went after Vicious..and then Jet told me the news of Julia..At first I was happy that she was gone..I thought that if Spike came back that I would have a chance with him..and then it hit me..the IF in there...he was very unlikely that he would come back..and if he did..why would he love a girl like me? /a lot of tear stains at this point, the writing isn't as straight as before..it seems that the writer's hand was shaking/  
  
I prayed to God that day..I prayed that he would come back to me safe and sound..that he would love me..that he would stay here...but I guess that God had a different plan in mind for me..because he didn't come back..and he never will...Maybe he was never alive in the first place..sometimes he even doubted that he was alive..he thought that he was living in a constant dream..that maybe one day he could wake up and Julia would be beside him after they'd made love...but I think in the end..he knew that it wasn't a dream..just a painful reality..._  
  
The writing trailed off, and the writer broke down in more sobs, the book falling to the floor beside her as she continued to cry herself to sleep..  
  
**_--------  
  
Gwg: I know..that was a very sad chapter..but I just had the inspiration to do this..so...review and tell me how you liked it..and I don't own Cowboy Bebop..just Yamato, the story, and the bullies. _**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Gwg: Yay! I really liked the last chapter, I hope you guys did too. I'm back with another chapter and I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed for this fic so far. And I really just noticed how wierd Aunt Edward sounds, lmao..._**  
  
_-- Faye's Diary -- _

_--Chapter Three--_

Spike smiled down at Edward as he helped her to her feet, the grin never leaving his face. At that moment, poor Ed almost had a heart attack at the age of nineteen. "S..spike?! It's really you!" And with that, she jumped him, knocking him to the ground. "Whoa! Watch it Ed!" Spike replied, laughing as he tried not to get squashed by Edward.  
  
Yamato watched the exchange, confusion showing in his hazel depths as he looked at the man. Suddenly, it all came to him from part of an entry that he had read in his mother's diary the year before:  
  
_His forest green hair and his mismatched eyes are what first attracted me to him...but I don't think I really took notice of his eyes until he told me that day..._  
  
_'He..he's my father....'_ The thought rang threw the little boys head as he stared at the man. Spike looked up when he felt eyes on him, his two toned gaze turning to Yamato. "Hey kid, I.." But before Spike could finish, Yamato took off running. He was running away from the man that was his father, from the man that he had had to do without for 5 years of his life.  
  
"Yamato! Wait!" Ed called out as she watched him run off. "Shit.." Spike muttered under his breath as he helped Ed to her feet. "I screwed up big, didn't I?" He asked as he turned to face her. Edward shook her head, looking up at Spike. "No, it's not your fault..he just..doesn't understand."  
  
_With Yamato_  
  
Falling to his knees, Yamato tried to catch his breath. He'd ran all the way to the airport where he was waiting for someone who he'd called to pick him up. "Yamato, is that you?" Looking up, Yamato saw a very familar face. "Stella!" He called out running over to her as she caught him in her arms, smiling down at him. "Is anyone with you?" He shook his head, looking up at he replied, "Aunt Ed is with someone...and so I came here.."  
  
Stella nodded, picking up as she said, "So, where's Jet at?" "I guess he's with mother aboard the Bebop." "Well, I'll call and tell them to come pick you up." Yamato nodded his head furiously. He knew that his Grandpa Jet liked Stella and that she liked him._ 'Maybe they'll get married...' _He thought to himself before he drifted off to sleep in Stella's arms.  
  
_Inside the Bebop  
_  
Faye woke up to the insecent ringing of the vid phone. Sighing, she got up and walked into the main room, looking around for Jet before she answered the call. "Faye Valentine here." To say the least, Faye was shocked to see Stella's face appear before her. "Hey Faye, you remember me?" "Of course I do Stella! How have you been?" Faye broke out into a smile, the first real smile in a long time.  
  
"I'm fine, but I have someone that you and Jet need to come pick up." "Huh? Who's that?" "It's Yamato...he ran away from Edward I suppose.." Faye sighed, wondering what would make him run. "Don't worry, we'll be there in a little while to pick him up." Stella nodded before she hung up, leaving Faye to go find Jet before they could leave to pick up her son on Venus.  
  
_Back with Yamato and Stella_  
  
Sitting down, Stella looked over at the boy that was asleep on the couch beside her. He was so young, but yet, he had an air of wisdom and age about him. _'Just like his father...'_ She thought sadly to herself, tears fell silently as she thought back on their first and last meeting, it was because of her brother that she'd even met the man named Spike Speigal.  
  
"You shouldn't shed any tears Stella, it doesn't do justice to your looks." That voice, Stella reconized the voice immediately and looked up to see Spike standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, looking at her. "Spike..but...you're supposed to be dead." A low chuckle escaped him as he replied, "Trust me...I'm not dead..I have unfinished business to finish." At this, his eyes turned to the boy who slept on beside Stella, his small chest rising and falling along with his breathing.  
  
"Do you know that he's my son?" Stella looked back up at Spike, surprised that he knew. "Of..of course I know..Jet told me that he was your son...But, he really didn't have to tell me..he has that beautiful something inside of him..just like you do Spike..just like Roco did..." Amusement shown in his eyes as he turned his gaze from his son to Stella. "I told you before...I lost that something a long time ago..."  
  
"Maybe you did lose it Spike..but Faye gave it back to you...she gave everything back to you..." No longer could she read his soul through his eyes, he'd cut himself off from her, his gaze slowly turning back to his son. "I'll never have something like that..ever again..." Stella sighed, she couldn't help him if he wouldn't let her, he would have to help himself. "Faye and Jet are on their way to pick him up..are you going to stay?"  
  
Two toned eyes turned thoughtful as their owner looked out the window, contemplating what it would mean to see Faye again. "Do you think I should stay Stella? Haven't I hurt Faye enough?" His voice was so soft that Stella almost didn't hear him, but as his words reached her, she smiled. "She's been dying alittle bit in side every day Spike...she loves you more than anything....she will forgive you, it might take time, but she will do it."  
  
He nodded, his eyes never leaving the window as he replied in a whisper, "Please God..let her be right..."  
  
_In the Bebop_  
  
Discarded on the floor was the leather bound book that held many secrets. It was opened to a certain page exactly in the middle of the book. It was an entry, a recent one, and it read:  
  
_Dear God, forgive me for cursing your name....I was just so mad...We're really low on money and supplies and I don't know how long it'll last us...I've shedded so many tears because of him..sometimes I don't know whether to hate him or to love him...he was the one man that could make me melt....I don't know how I could've lived without him..or without my son...  
  
Yamato doesn't have many friends since we travel a lot and we're mostly bounting hunting or working, but he's patient, a trait that he obviously didn't get from his father...Well, I think Jet's ready to go pick up Yamato and to see is girlfriend. Yes, Stella and Jet are dateing..I know how wierd it sounds..but they hit it right off..I hope they can be happy..Well...I've really gotta go, maybe I can write more tonight....  
  
The handwriting trailed off, as a clunk was heard as the hanger door closed, signaling that Jet and Faye had left to go get Yamato, but unknown to them, they would be in for a great surprise._

_--------  
  
**Gwg: Yay! Another chapter down! I wonder what you guys think of it, and to answer a question. Yes, it was Ed, Faye, and Jet that docked in the hanger in the first chapter. Please review, and the next chapter should be out soon**!_


	4. Chapter Four

_Gwg: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Your reviews really keep me going, anyways, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, just Yamato, the bullies, and some other stuff..  
  
-- Faye's Diary -- _

_--Chapter Four--_  
  
Yamato rolled over in his sleep, almost falling off of the couch as Edward kept watch over him. She knew that Faye and Jet would be there soon, but she had no idea how Faye would react to Spike being alive. _'Will she be happy, mad, or sad?'_ The computer hacker thought to herself as she looked over at the table where Spike and Stella were talking.  
  
He sighed as he looked out of the window again, he was nervous and yet excited about getting to see Jet and Faye again...especially Faye..."Stella...can I ask you something?" She nodded her head before she took a drink of her tea. "Sure Spike, what is it?" "...It's about Faye...a..are her eyes still that viberant emerald?" Stella looked over at him surprised, wondering what had brought on the question. "I really don't know, I haven't seen her in a while..."  
  
Suddenly, Spike looked up when he heard the door open, taking his chance, he moved to hide behind a shelf that would block him from Jet anf Faye's view. Stella smiled as her eyes landed on Jet and Faye, standing side by side in the door way. Faye was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans that hugged all the right places while Jet was wearing his regular cloths.  
  
A mirror in the room was angled so that Spike could see them, but they couldn't see him. Looking into it, the first thing he noticed were her eyes, they had lost their spark..the spark that he would always love to see. His eyes then noticed her change of clothing, also noticing that she'd lost the headband that she always used to wear, as well as the white boots that she was so fond off.  
  
His eyes glazed over as he watched her move across the room, picking up Yamato with a smile. "Thanks for watching him Stella." Her voice clouded his senses as he watched her in the mirror. "No problem Faye, I was glad to watch over him." Faye smiled, but it was empty, he could tell. Jet stepped forward, smiling at Stella as he took her hand. "So Stella, how have you been?" His voice caused Spike to snap out of his trance and turn his gaze towards him.  
  
"I've been fine, how about you Jet?" He could tell she was happy, it was written all over her face and in her eyes. Jet nodded his head, turning to look towards Faye as she spoke. "We better get going, I have some things to do today." As she started to leave, she was suddenly stopped by a voice, a voice from her past, "Leaving so soon Faye?" She felt as though she was in a dream as she turned around to see him leaning against a shelf that was in the corner, mismatched eyes stareing at her.  
  
Shock and disbelief registered in her emerald eyes as she looked at him, holding Yamato closer to her as Jet pulled away from Stella, not believing what he saw. "Spike?" Her voice surprised him, it was soft and small, not loud and strong as it was the many other times that he'd heard it. Trying to lighten the mood, he smirked as he leaned up and off of the shelf, starting over to Faye.  
  
"Yeah, it's me.." To his own surprise, his voice matched Faye's, gentle and soft, nothing like his regular voice. He stopped a few inches infront of her, wondering what she would do. Faye just stared at him, not wanting to believe that he was standing infront of her after so long. "You can't be here! You died on this day 6 years ago!" Her voice rang out, causing Spike to take a step back.  
  
Emerald eyes turned their gaze to the young boy that was resting in their owners arms. Yamato yawned as he started to wake up, hazel eyes opening to see his mother's face, instantly reading the emotions in her eyes. On instinct, he turned to face Spike, anger sparking in his own eyes as he got out of his mother's arms. "How dare you come back?!" Shock ran through everyone as all eyes turned to the young 5 year old that was stareing at his father.  
  
"You've made mother suffer for all these years, and now you come back! Well it's to late!" Spike was taken aback by the boy's words, wondering how he knew so much. Suddenly, something sparked in Faye's eyes as she walked past Yamato and over to Spike, stareing at him. "Faye I-" A loud slap rang out through the house as everyone looked at Faye and Spike. Looking up, Spike held his red cheek, rubbing it as it burned. "I know I deserved that but-" "You deserve a lot more Mr. Spike Speigal!" Faye's voice roared as she glared at him.  
  
Jet and Ed both grabbed Faye at the same time, trying to keep her from slapping Spike again, or worse, killing him. Eyes downcast, Spike thought for a moment before he looked up, waving his free hand at Jet and Ed. "Let her go, whatever she has to dish out it what I deserve." Jet looked at Spike liked he was crazy and had grown an extra head, but none the less, he released Faye, Edward following his example.  
  
"Faye, listen to me. I'm sorry that I didn't come back sooner, but I've been thinking about some things and-" "And what?! You thought that I wasn't important enough to come back to?! Well, let me tell you something you lowlife bastard! I don't want to ever see you again!" She yelled, pulling her fist back to hit him in the cheek. Acting on instinct, Spike caught her fist and stared her in the eye as he said, "You don't mean it...I know you don't.."  
  
And that's when she broke, all of her walls came tumbling down as she stared into his eyes. "Damn you Spike, damn you to hell..." She breathed as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Without a second thought, Spike gathered her into his arms, wishing that everything would just go away, that he could go back in time to when they used to fight over the shower and the food, well, what food they ever had.  
  
Taking this as a sign, Jet picked Yamato up and headed out the door the others following him as he mumbled, "I'm not for any of this touchy feeling crap..." Stella just shook her head as Edward followed along, casting a glance back at Spike and Faye before she took of running.  
  
He sighed, what else was there for him to do? Here he was, 6 years after his supposed death, holding his crying comrade and the mother of his child in his arms._ 'I knew this was a bad idea..'_ He thought to himself as he pulled away from her for a moment, lifting her face up with his hand on her chin. "Faye, believe me...I know what I did was wrong...and I'm very sorry that I didn't come back sooner....but I had some things that I had to sort out...so please...forgive me, or atleast think about it."  
  
Her eyes shined with more tears as she nodded her head, muttering one word before she started crying again, "Lunkhead."  
  
_Another diary turned to a page that was it's last entry, this diary was old and worn, a diary from a girls past and it read:  
  
I can't believe it! I actually get to ride on the shuttle! This is going to be so amazing, all my friends really want to go too! Schools out and everything is going fine, looking around my room I know that I really haven't grown up much in the last few years. Toys are all over my room, as well as trophies and certificates, my pom-poms and a guitar that my dad bought me. I guess my friends were right when they said I had everything I ever wanted, but I've got to go now, my boyfriend, Kiba, is waiting on me. I really think that this relationship will go somewhere, he really loves me, and I believe that I'm beginning to fall for him..well, I'll tell you all about my shuttle ride tomorrow diary, until then...  
  
-----------  
  
Gwg: Yes, I know that it took me a while to get this chapter out, but I ran out of ideas and my mom kept grounding me from the computer and the internet for a stupid reason..I forgot to give the cat a bath...well anyways, hopefully I can rake up enough money to pay for the internet bill or you won't get anymore of this story, well, see you guys later! _


	5. Chapter Five

_**Gwg: Yes, I finally got this chapter out! Sorry it took so long...my mom has this problem with me being on the internet so much and the computer so she keeps grounding me from it...well anyways, here ya go! And thanks to all my reviewers!**_  
  
_-- Faye's Diary -- _

_--Chapter Five--_  
  
It'd been exactly 2 weeks since Spike's return to the Bebop, everyone was happy, well..except for Yamato who still was against his father for what he'd done to him mother, but Faye was taking it as well as she could be expected too. Yet something was missing on the ship, and no one could understand what it was, until during a bounty hunt, Spike had to do something that he hadn't done in a while.  
  
The Redtail was parked a block away from the Swordfish 2 on Mars, a place that Spike despised. "You didn't have to come you know." Faye said into the communicator that was hidden in a necklace she was wearing. Spike's complaining stopped for a moment, but just as Faye was about to sigh in relief, he started again. "Shut it Lunkhead, we have a job to do." A sigh and then, "Fine Ms. Bitch, I'll shut up." Well, everything was almost back to normal.  
  
Suddenly, another voice came in on the communicator. "Stop fighting you two, we need this bounty to get us through the next few weeks, maybe even a month or two." Spike nodded, and then remembered that Jet couldn't see him. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He replied, wondering if Faye would agree. "Fine, whatever, let's just get this over with." _'Yep, that's Faye for ya. Moody as ever...'_ Spike thought to himself as he waited for her catch up with him.  
  
Something caught his attention out of the corner of his right eye, turning to look up, what he saw surprised the hell outta him. "The Red Dragon Syndicate Headquaters..." He muttered, stunned as the familar re-built building registered in his mind. 'But who would..' His thought trailed off as he noticed Faye standing beside him, looking at the same building. "What did ya see?" She asked him in her 'I-really-don't-care' voice. "Nothing, just remembering some stuff."  
  
Luckily, she accepted his answer as she continued walking ahead of his towards a bar that had earned it's name, 'Bloody Dragon'. As it was, this bar was a hangout for Red Dragon members, mostly they came in after assassinations or something of the sort, which explained the word 'Bloody' in the title. As they walked into the bar, a conversation in the far corner stopped as a man with silver hair and amber eyes looked up, meeting Spike's gaze a nodding.  
  
Grabbing her by the upper arm, Spike pulled her over to the table. "Don't worry, they're not enemies." He whispered to her as the same man stood up just as Spike let go of Faye's arm. Once again nodding, the other men at the table, plus one woman, stood up and nodded at Spike as well. "Nice to see you again Master Spike." The first man spoke, a smile on his face as he shook hands with Spike. "Nice to see you too Rayco, and it seems you brought the gang along as well."  
  
Rayco Hibuku nodded his head and then bowed in Faye's direction. "It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Faye Valentine." Faye blushed lightly when he kissed the top of her hand lightly, but nodded her head before they all sat down. "I would like to introduce you to my friends. The big macho man to the left is Ryu Coniku, beside him with the spike blonde hair is Neal." Both of the men shook hands with Faye and then Spike, a stupid grin on Ryu's face.  
  
"On the other side of Ryu, the youngest of the group, is Draco Hibuku, he's my nephew." Draco shook hands with both Spike and Faye, blushing as Faye sized him up as he tried to keep his attention elsewhere. "And last but not least, the only other girl at the table besides Ms. Faye Valentine is Hikari Inochi." The girl just nodded her head, blue eyes looking at Faye and Spike before she turned away and took Draco's hand in her own, smiling as his violet eyes lite up happily. Spike just grinned as everyone lowered their voices and they begin receiving their information on the bounty head, his name, Devalo Devale, reason for having a bounty on his head, leading the syndicates into war.  
  
**_Somewhere on Mars_**  
  
A menacing laughter rang around the huge mansion as one man stood up among his army and commanded them to go back into hiding among the people. "We will rise soon enough, but first, I need to take care of someone who should have been dead years ago."  
  
_Aboard the Bebop, a small boy turned to the most recent entry in his mother's diary, an angry scowl composing his features as he read it to himself:  
  
Once again I'm falling to his will..All he has to do is to look at me and the wall around my heart crumbles and I melt. Yamato still won't accept him and I really don't know what's holding him back..maybe it's the same thing that's keep me from asking him so many questions. He told me that he didn't love me, but I already knew that, and somehow, I still felt my heart break into a million pieces once again. He really didn't seem to notice so I just held my tears before I yelled at him an walked out of the room.  
  
I know that Jet understands and accepted him back for a reason, and I really have no idea what that reason is at the moment, but I think I will know it in time. Edward seems very enthusiastic to have him back, even though I really wouldn't know why. Even Ein seems happy to have the Lunkhead back..Well, at any rate, I'll have to get back to you later about this diary, me and Spike have to meet some of his buddies to get some info on a huge bounty head.  
  
**---  
  
Gwg: Yeah, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I'm running out of ideas and time to write, so bear with me on this. I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible and I'm so sorry that is chapter is short, but I'll have to do for now, and for all my readers and reviewers, Happy 4th of July!** _


	6. Chapter Six

_Gwg: And I still haven't really got the main idea for this yet...so the chapters might take a while to come out while I try to figure out the main plot for this since it was a oneshot at first. Anyways, here's your next chapter._

_-- Faye's Diary --_

_--Chapter Six--_

Faye was still sitting in the company of Spike and his friends two hours later as they casually talked about days gone by and the wild things they used to do. Spike's syndicate days had come up a few times during the conversation, but he quickly squashed them by asking someone something, or bringing up a memory about someone else.

It finally hit Faye how much she really didn't know about the man she loved. She knew that he'd been part of the syndicate before he'd joined Jet and that him and Vicious used to be best friends, and that he loved, loves she corrected quickly, a girl named Julia. She also knew some of his likes and dislikes, and that included bell peppers and beef without the beef.

"Hey Faye, so what was it like living with this idiot here?" Ryu asked, pointing at Spike with his thumb, a smirk on his face. Faye looked up at Ryu, slowly processing his question before she smirked. "He's a real pain in the ass to tell the truth. His son is just like him." Everyone slowly looked at Faye questioningly as Rayco leaned across the table towards her. "Ya mean Spikey here has a kid?" He asked, surprise and shock showing in his eyes.

Faye nodded her head, wondering why they didn't know this. "Yeah, actually he's 'our' kid since I'm the mother." This earned her more shocked looks as Spike looked away, trying to keep from looking anyone in the eye. _'Damnit..I didn't want them to know about that little mistake.....or...accident..or whatever ya wanna call it...'_ He thought angrily to himself. Draco looked at Spike with a firm stare before he turned to Rayco when he spoke.

"Spike, ya should've told us! This changes the whole direction of Devalo's plan! Spike, haven't you been thinking?! He could know about the kid man, that could be what he's after for his revenge!" And suddenly, Spike and Faye were both pale with this realization. "Why didn't I see this sooner?! Damnit!" Spike cursed as he hit the table with his fist, cracking it slightly before he stood up.

Faye followed his lead as they rushed out to the Redtail and the Swordfish II, Spike reaching his ship first. As soon as he sat down in it, he tried to contact Jet on the Bebop, but to no avail. As soon as Spike and Faye relayed the situation to Rayco and company, everything went into motion.

Rayco, Faye, Spike, and Draco would go to the Bebop to check on the others and make sure that Jet wasn't just sleeping or anything. The others would travel to their headquaters and get the message out if it was needed to be on full alert for any sightings of Devalo. Time was of the essence, it ment everything now. As Spike and Faye flew towards the Bebop, only one thing was on their minds, to get to their family in time.

_Gwg: Yes I know I haven't posted on this in a while...my mom has taken over the computer and keeps changing the internet password..I am now in Highschool and I have tons of homework and hardly any free time. My ideas on this story are running dry, but hopefully I will figure out how to get to the end. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and please review! I just want to thank all of the people who have read this story and reviewed, it's a real stress reliever to read reviews and it's something that I need. Until next time, ja ne._


	7. Author Note

Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time since I update on this fic and I am very, very sorry! School has been taking up most of my time, but I am working on the next chapter and it is almost done. Please hang in there until I get it finished, and thank you for all of the reviews.

**_Gundamwinggirl_**


End file.
